The conventional streetlight usually adopts high-brightness and high-power light emitting elements to achieve high brightness, and the heat is dissipated by the casing of the streetlight. However, the conventional technology has the following disadvantages:
1. As the conventional streetlight adopts high-brightness and high-power light emitting elements, it has a very amazing power consumption. In such an age that energy is being exhausted, the conventional streetlight is not the best choice.
2. Because of high power consumption, the conventional streetlight generates so much heat that the casing thereof is hard to dissipate heat effectively, which may overheat the casing and burn the light emitting elements.
As the conventional casing is hard to dissipate the heat generated by the light emitting elements of the conventional streetlight, the Inventor has proposed an “Improved Heat-Dissipation Structure” in an U.S. patent Ser. No. 12/042,634, which adopts an aluminum casing with a superior heat-dissipation performance to dissipate the heat generated by a streetlight.